Demension Quest
by DashenSky
Summary: When Kouga and his band are just hitting some high notes on the charts, he and his girlfriend are transported to another demension, THE FEUDAL ERA! Does Kouga have a connection to their missing wolf prince and why does Seiya look just like a folk hero rum


Chapter 1- Just your average life

Okay, here's the low down: Koga, Ren, Seiya and Inuyasha are all in a band. Seiya sings, Koga plays the drums, Ren plays Guitar and Inu plays Bass ( Like Grandfather like Granddaughter? Neh? ) They are performing on a big stage with lotsa people in the first chapter. Okay here we go.

My eyes roll back as I beat the drums harder with my sticks. I watch Seiya walking up and down the stage , signing the song we wrote together. She was so beautiful in that light. I would never forget. She was getting exited and the song was nearing the end, when Ren came up behind her on stage with his guitar and started his solo. Shock loomed over me….oh no. not here. Not New-York…I can't handle this! Panic hit me like a frying pan to the head as Ren proceeded to french Seiya right there as he was playing his solo. I gasped and beat the drums so hard, it was nearly overpowering the guitarist. I looked over at InuYasha, who was smiling at the two and they're crazy notions. He looked back at me and shrugged his shoulders and gave me that " It's just for publicity" look. I scowled at him and finished the song with a huff.

After the concert, I was sitting outside Seiya's dressing room, waiting fore her to come out, when Ren passed by, smiling at me.

" Nice playing Koga, I swear you're getting way better every time you play!" He said in his British accent. I smiled weakly and nodded my head at him as he continued walking down the hallway. What a fag. How dare he! I don't care if its publicity! It's sick and Seiya's mine! I folded my arms on my knees and leaned down just as the door to Seiya's dressing room slid open. I jumped, startled by the sudden noise and looked up into her glittery face. The sparkle hair spray the make-up artists had put in her wavy, shoulder length brownish blonde hair had been washed out, but most of it was on her face now. She looked down at me and grinned, kneeling down beside me, her sharp, white fangs glittering in the backstage light.

" So lover boy? What's with the long face?" She turned around and sat on my knees as I folded them to be crossed, her sitting on them facing me. " Hmm? You can tell me you know." She said, running her fingers through my unruly dark brown hair, staring right at me with her ice-blue eyes. I grunted and grabbed her around the middle, my face resting on her chest just below her collar-bone, her fingers still playing with my hair. " Okay , now I know something's wrong." She said, pulling me away so she could look at me. " whats the matter hun? "

" Are you cheating on me?" the words seemed to flow out of my mouth into her ears like music.

" Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" She threw her head back and began to laugh histericly. I didn't think it was funny. It wasn't. at all. Then , when she saw my face, she stopped, grinning widely, tugging on my pointed ears. " and why would I do that? " she said, tracing my muscles through my shirt down my chest. " and more importantly, with who?"

" Ren."

" Ren?. Nah. He's just not my type . I don't find girly guys attractive, but you on the other hand……" She just grinned slyly and stood up, so did I. She held my hand as we made our way out the doors and down the steps to the limo waiting below.

Ren and Inuyasha and our manager, Seshomaru were already waiting in the car. It was sort of aukward, but then Seshomaru broke the silence.

" That was a fabulous show." He said in his extremely nondescript and monotone voice, sending a smile over my face.

" It was wasn't it?" Seiya sighed and leaned back as InuYasha put his arm around her shoulder, grinning.

" You cocky little devil, I swear you'll never change." He smiled as I put my arm around Seiya too. I t was a ways away from our hotel yet, so She rested her head on my shoulder and her legs in Inuyasha's lap and slept. I leaned my head on her's too, and I fell asleep.

A/N: okay so nicknames: Koga: Kog, Stupid kid (Seshomaru), Seshomaru: Fluff face (Koga), Sesshy ( Seiya ) Sess ( InuYasha), InuYasha : Inu (Everybody), Ren: Renny (Seiya), tartlett ( Koga and Inu ). Okay back to the partaaaaaaaaaay!

The next morning, I woke up beside Seiya in our big king sized bedin our hotel room.she was wearing a silky balck night-dress and her hair was in two cute french braids. She was smiling as she slept and I swept a stray hair out of her eyes. I sat up and turned on the radio.

' Flinch played a great concert last night at the bio dome down town, I heard it brought down the house. I heard the president of The US say himself that he is proud that a band from his country contributed so much money to Tsunami relief. I also heard there was a tad of inside-band controversy about Guitarist Tao-ren and Singer Seiya Mamoto's on stage kiss…aparently Drummer Koga Osaki was extremely miffed at the- '

I shut of the radio roughly and looked back dwn at seiya, she was clutching my shirt with her hand, her smile had diseapeared and she was sweating profusely. I reached down and touched her face, sending a shock through her body, lifting her whole frame up, and nearly off the bed. She looked over at me with her clouded, tear-filled eyes and fell back down on the bed, and onto my legs, sobbing. I rubbed her back as she sobbed, when she stopped I asked her what she dreamt about.

" It was my Mom and Dad again. They were … God damn it all! I hate this!" She sat up and jumped out of bed, grabbing her clothes out of a drawer and slamming the door behind her.

REN'S ROOM

Ren awoke on his big pink coircular bed, with a woman under his arm. He looked at her face. Groopie. He took his arm off her and she turned around to face him.(REN"S POINT OF VIEW) She was pretty enough I guess. Her bright red hair falling in her face. I thought I knew her name………debbie………dana………d-d-d-d-d-d-d- My thoughts were interupted by her smooth, rustic voice.

" daemon. It's daemon. " I nodded at her and shook her hand. This wasn't uncommon after heavy drinking. Especially for Me.

" cool so…want some breakfast daemon?"

" uhhhhh…kay! " She noded energeticly as he lifted myself out of bed, walking over to the phone. She perched herslef on the end of the bed as I called the front desk.

" Hello? Yeah…breakfast to room 765. Okay…thanks." I hung up the phone and hopped back into bed with the girl. She looked st me. Just looked. Okay….so she was pretty gorgeous. Her blue eyes were foggy and seemed to be cloudy.

" So…what's happening in the world today?"(normal point of view) He smiled and turned on the radio.

" let's find out. " he said happily to the girl, who was now sitting opposite him on the bed. The radio came on , and he looked back over at her. " So….have I met you before? You look very familiar." She smiled and wisped her hair off her face.

" Yeah. I used to order all of your food and had it delivered to your room. Back before Koga joined the group."

" so….do you wanna be my girlfriend?" She chuckled.

" Sure. But you have to buy me lots of pretty things. Liiiiiiiiiiike….." She put her finger to her chin and thought.

" your face?" Replied ren cleverly.

" yeah…okay…but..I think I already have one." She said, hooking herself around him with her arms.

KOGA AND SEIYA'S ROOM

" Seiy! It's nearly 12:00! We gotta go! " I yelled into the bathroom. I grabbed my drum sticks and put my shoes on, waiting for her to finish in the bathroom.

When she came out, she was wearing a short, black miniskirt over a pair of bright blue knee high socks with a white tank top and blue hoop earings . I whistled at her and she twirled around, and as she walked through the door, grabbed her ass, but not after she smacked my face so hard I nearly cried. I followed her out into the parking lot, and we met Ren and his new groupie on the 4th floor. We all went down into the lobby. As soon as the shinning, metal doors oppened to reveal the tidy, elegant space, we were swarmed by pictures, cameras mics and even a few tape-recorders. Holding my hand tightly, Seiya led the way through the crowd of shouting news men . When we finally reached the slidding doors to the hiotel, Seshomaru was waiting for us with our limo. If we hurried, we could still make the theatre before he press arrived. So, we hopped inside the limo and sped off down the road, trwords the concert hall.

" So…How did everyone sleep last night?" asked Seshomaru expectantly.

" Fine." Stated Ren happily, putting his arm around his groupie's shoulders.

" so….you are?" Seiya held out her hand to the girl and smiled widely. She took it and the two shared a faint connection as their hands released. " You must be damned special if Ren actually lets you into the limo." Seiya said slyly , looking over at Ren with a gleam in her abnormaly reflective and glowy eyes." Usually, he just puts his girls in the trunk." She siad with a shrug and looked across form her again at ren. I Put my arm around her neck and gave her a hard, violent noogie. She squeeled and giigled, kicking at me and saying something about…no sex for a month…but I didn't really care. I finnally let go of her and Ren was looking out the window, gleaming.

" it's funny you know…" He said in his usual, far off voice." You two never struck me as couple material." He looked over at Seiya and I, and we looked at each other." You always struck me as…" Seiya's short, white ears perked at his words.

" as what?" She asked shirtily.

" Brother and Sister." Stated Ren plainly as the limo came to a halt infront of the concert hall, and he flung the door open, amking for the back door, followed by Deamon and his bodygurads. Seiya and I just sat in the car looking at each other. But then, after a few minutes, we heard a faint giggle from the corner of the car. We both looked over at Seshomaru and sw that his painted nails and his hand were almost completely covering his mouth.

" brother…and…sister..that's…so…FUNNY!" he burst out in uncontrolable laughter, spitting and clutching his stomach as he procceded to point and moch us with all his power. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand on end as I prepared my voice for screaming. Seiya wasn't taking it well either, she was tearing small holes in the leather seat where she was clutching it in arage.

" DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT WE HAVE A BROTHER SISTER RELATIONSHIP WHEN I DO THIS ANYTIME I WANT!" I turned to Seiya and pinned her clawed hands against the window as I crushed my mouth to hers in violent perverseness. I could hear a faint squeal come from the back of her throat as I pressed my body tight against her's. I heard the car door close and I looked up and out the window at Sesshomaru puking on the pavement. I grunted and heaved myself up off Seiya. Her eys were rolled back in her head and her hands were still pinned on the window. " uh…Seiy? Are youy okay?"

" sure…sure…I'll be okay…I hope…" She rolled off the seat onto the floor of the limosine.

AFTER THE CONCERT -IN KOGA AND SEIYA'S ROOM -2:00 a.m.

Seiya lay turned over, facing the wall, Koga's back to her's. Her blue eyes were shut tight in slumber. Hwer breaths were even and deep as her dreams consumed her everage thought. But Koga's dreams were quite different. His eyes were clutched tight, not in peaceful sleep, but in fear of what might lurk behind the walls of dreams. Beads of sweat , treading paths down his face as he silently fought the mosters of his dreams.

" Sring Loca Ni Omona Keeranawa Jing Kwen….Kwen Jing…Koga Osaki…Princaki…Princaki…Koga….Koga….Koga…Save us…."

" I…I don't know you…Why…what are you….no…I can't…It's not…I can't….Oh no…not…"

" Save us…your world needs you…It needs it's prince once more…leave your insignificant life behind you my prince…your friends aren't important…leave her behind…come to me…"

" No…I won't…you…can't …"

" make you? Oh, but I can…My mastewr wants you…and my master will have you…"

Koga suddenly sat u in bed, his eyes puffed up and red as he looked beside him at Seiya. She was asleep on his lap, smiling. He brushed the sweat from his forehead and looked out his window at the rain. Then, he heard the voice again, The voice in his dreams.

" It is time, my prince.It is time." He suddenly felt a jerk as a green light shot out from under he and Seiya. As the light began to consume him, Seiya's bright blue eyes oppened, to reveal her fear.

" koga? What's happening? Koga! No! don't leave me!" She held onto his shoulders tightly as the bright light glided over them, erasing them from that world forever.

Chapter 2 - Koga, I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore

Light shone into the secluded, damp clearing as Koga slowly opened his eyes.He shook his hied lightly as the wet, cold ground, began to affect him. He shot up onto his knees, and felt his back. His hair was soaked and so were his boxers. He was about to get up and look around when he heard a faint scream come form farther in the woods beside him. He looked around. Seiya was nowhere to be seen. He stood up and hurriedly scurried into the forrest, the branches scrapping his bare back and gowging at his pale, natural skin. As he ran, the screams got louder and louder as he zeroed in on where it was coming from. When he came to the edge of the forrest, he could see a pale figure in a short, skimpy nightdress, coming towards him at un-markable speed. When he zoned in on it, he saw Seiya running towards him, her eyes closed shut and her hair flying behind her as she ran. Finaly, she came to him and grabbed his shoulders, swinging around behind him as she proceeded to explain why she was running.

" Koga, you have to fight them! They're throwing rocks at me!" He brought her around infront of him, and looked at her. A wave of shock ran over his face as he noted the diffrences on her body. She had, pointy, whgite ears on top of her head instead of her human earsd and long, sharp claws, with sharp fangs to go wth them. He took a step back from her and inspected himself. He reached up to his ears and felt them. They were the same, exept they were erect and pointed. He gasped and looked at his hands. They, too were clawed, as there were fangs in his mouth, just like Seiya's. He thought he had finished when Seiya let out a shreak and began to run for the nearest tree, clutching Koga's hand behind her as she ran." They say that I'm a demon…or something freaky like that…maybe they're like..a goth colony! And they altered our appearances to-" She was cut off as an arm reached out and pulled both of them into a tiny hut. " Hey!what do you think you're…." She slowly trailed off as she examined the place that she had been pulled into. It was a small, wooden hut, with a stove and a blanket in one corner. She slowly looked over who had pulled them inside. She was an young, thin woman wearing a short, blue kimono. She had a long, priestess necklace around her neck and hershort, green hair was tied back in a low ponytail. " whoa…"

Seiya was sitting on the floor of the hut when Koga finally snapped out of shock.

" whoa…where are we?" he asked…completely stunned and confused. He scratched his bare chest and yawned as the old woman began to explain.

" You are on the jinx plateau. Do You know that?" The two looked at each other and then back at the woman, shaking their heads in awe.

" Wait…where are we? The old west? I don't get it! Why do I have ears like a dog? why does my boyfriend have a tail and where is tokyo!" her face was getting redder and redder as she began to realize that they couldn't get back to 2004 very easily. The young woman quickly grabbed a bow and arrow from the corner of the room and pointed it at Seiya's head.

" Calm down." She said cautiously as she reached into her kimono and pulled out a large neclace with white and black beads. Koga quickly jumped in between Seiya and the woman.

" what the hell do you think you're doing! " he screamed as the woman looked passed him into Seiya's eyes. They were flickering red in her confusion. She suddenly grabbed her head in agonizing pain and fell to the hard, cold ground on her knees. Koga turned around and dropped down to his knees beside her." Seiya! What's wrong! " he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to his chest as the woman got between them and pushed Koga away.

" Demon, your mate is in danger, leave this too me." She dropped the bow and began chanting holding the rosary in her hand. Then . it suddenly began to glow and pulse as the pieces rapidly came un-connected and reformed around Seiya's neck. The demon-girl looked up and then over at Koga. One of the straps of her black-night dress was falling down and she was crying.

" what am I ?where are we ?I want to go home!" she screamed through tears as Koga reached out and held her hand. She leaned her head against his chest as her tears ran down his chest and his stomach.

" What are you?" asked the woman and sat down by the pot in the middle of the hut." You are a half dog demon. A re-incarnation of a great descendant of the Kawari Family. And apparently, you have inheareted some of her qualities. As for you, " she said looking at Koga. You are a prince, do you not know that?"

" what, no I'm not. I don't even know where we are…" He sat down beside Seiya around the pot.

" Ah, but you look almost exactly like the prince that went missing several years ago. An exact likeness. My guess is, you must talk to the empress of the northern plateau. She knows near every question and nearly all answers. But first," She lifted a board in the floor and pulled out a black piece of cloth and a samurai's armored kimono." This is a Shadice Kimono. It used to belong to your re-incarnet." She handed it to Seiya and she went outside to get changed.

" So…I have to go see a queen." He pulled his knees to his chest and took the kimono from the woman.

" not just a queen. An Oracle." The young woman stired the pot again , wisking her hair from her face.It is a long journey, and you will need each other more tha ever before the end. She will learn to use her powers, and so will you." Koga stood up, taking the Kimono. He looked out the doorway into the woods where the sun was shinnig through the leaves onto the ground.

" An oracle eh? well…" he turned to face her and smiled." Whatever that is, I'm sure she's nice." The girl smiled and stood up.

" Koga, it's up to you. You're the only one who can find out how you got here and how to get back. The plateau is dangerous and you won't be able to depend on her forever," she looked out the door to Seiya, who was sitting on a large rock outside." But, you will need her." She wrung her hands restlessly as she looked at him." If you should get into trouble, my name is Estelle.and well…if you should, you'll know what to do. You had better get going, the sun waits for no one. Travel by day. Don't sleep in the road, and don't tell anyone your names. Good luck." She waved to the two as they set off into the forest. As they walked, they began to talk.

" I don't understand. A prince? Missing?" Seiya ran her hands over her face in frustration." This is so confusing." She put her arms behind her head and sighed." This is so weird. Heh, two hours ago we were asleep in Tokyo and now we're in some screwed final fantasy world out of a game." She chuckled and grabbed Koga's arm as they walked along through the trees.

" Seiy…" Koga said quietly and calmly.

" yeah?" she stopped walking.

" don't you think that we're getting used to this way faster than we should." He looked up at the darkening sky and slowly closed his eyes.

" yeah, but I guess we have to live with it for a while.But first of all, we should find cover, we've been walking a little longer than we should." As they looked through the trees for cover, they came across two large, flat rocks. Koga sighed and walked right passed them, but as he walked, he noticed that Seiya was assessing the rocks.

" what are you doing? We have to find cover, conme on." He grabbed her arm, but she brushed him off.

" no. wait. Something in my head…says that …were missing something here." She then , unexpectedly lifted the rock. Koga looked on in awe as she single handedly constructed a shelter from the two rocks. As she set the second one down, she looked back over at Koga and started smiling uncontrolably and looking at him, ten the shelter, him, the shelter, laughing and lifting her hands in the air as she went.

" holy crap." Koga said, as he closed his mouth and walked around the shelter." Where the hell did that come from?" as he finished his sentence, a slow, high pitched squeel could be heard from the woods beside them. Koga ushered seiya into the hut and they stayed thre, curled up, until complete silence was all that settele upon the clearing. As Seiya slowly drifted off to sleep, Koga listened to a mumble she let out.

" This isn't so bad…."


End file.
